Data centers and computer laboratories by there nature generally include a number of individual machines, such servers, computers, printers, and other devices, some or all of which are typically interconnected via one or more networks. The sheer number of the machines in such environments make it difficult to inventory and track the physical locations and network connections of each such machine, although doing so is a necessary element of managing these environments.